The First Day of My Life
by poetofhopeandsuch
Summary: The apartment is full of excitement as a young man stands in his bedroom. This young man of the age or twenty-two stands in his room, full of nervous excitement, in the ways of shaky hands, a chatty mouth, and a racing heart. This boy in fact goes by the name of John Egbert and today is the day that he will be married.


The apartment is full of excitement as a young man stands in his bedroom. This young man of the age or twenty-two stands in his room, full of nervous excitement, in the ways of shaky hands, a chatty mouth, and a racing heart. This boy in fact goes by the name of John Egbert and today is the day that he will be married.

John has always been the type to enjoy a good movie here and there, but never really the romance movies. The only one he could ever really stand is "Failure to Launch" which was a marvelous piece, and he will not take any other opinion against it. The feeling he currently has resembles one of a frantic blushing bride in a disastrous romance comedy, unfortunately for him.

Today is the day that John will be marrying someone that has practically become his whole world. Someone he has known for years, and someone he has loved for years and years to come.

Today is the day he will be marrying his fiancé, Dave Strider.

As silly as it might sound, he's been looking forward to this day (or more or less he day he's be married) for a few years now. It was all of about a good fifteen months ago that Dave had finally gotten up the nerve to propose. It happened in an odd, but completely marvelous way, as John puts it. And as Dave always puts it, an emotional disaster.

The two had been living together for about three or so years at the time. The night before, Dave had been restless with cycles of tossing and turning. John had attempted a few times that night to calm him down, but there was no use. Dave had been touchy for days before now that John looked back on it. What John doesn't know is that Dave had spent about two weeks in advance planning this special moment.

Dave had made special arrangements for just the perfect ring for John, contemplating whether or not to get an engraving or if that'd just be too damn gay. Dave decided on the idea of simply using words to convey his feelings.

It was actually John's birthday that Dave had taken him back to the field where they first kissed and had spent a few hours in advance convincing his lovely sister, Rose, to set things up. She was a bit wary at first, but as word of decorating came about, she was all in.

Rose had set up a small tent type area high enough for them to stand, and beaded through were small almost Christmas lights, which were her idea. She had also set up a soft, yet durable blanket in the center and a picnic just for two. She had even taken the insects into consideration and had put a thin net lining around the edges. It just seemed like a good plan.

After a long day of movie watching and cuddling (which is all John wanted for his 21st birthday), Dave had decided that night time was the best time. So at about seven, when he was sure that it would be dark about the time they got there, they took off. Dave had requested John wear whatever he pleased, and Dave seemed to have dressed up a bit more for the occasion.

John had actually no idea what was happening. He had asked around, but no one had mentioned a thing, much to his surprise. As they pulled up, John had gotten the world's biggest smile on his face. Not only about the glimmering tent, but also about the fact that Dave remembered where they had first kissed. As Dave lead him to the area for the two, John just seemed to not be able to stop smiling, which was a huge relief to Dave.

As the two sat and enjoyed a late dinner of Chinese take out (which Rose had made to look as if it wasn't take out), Dave grew even more nervous with each passing minute, which was getting terribly noticeable by about 8:15 to John.

As John had noticed it was completely dark, he had pulled out his phone and turned it to the two's favorite song at the time which just so happened to be the lovey-dovey song of "The First Day of My Life". Dave was certainly confused, and even more nervous that _this was not going according to schedule. _John simply had smiled, ignored his nervousness, brought him up to his feet, and pulled him off to the side and slow danced with him. Dave was very uncertain, but as the song went on, he relaxed and went along with it, wrapping his arms around John's waist and nuzzling his head into his neck. John had his arms wrapped around the slightly taller boy and could not help but continuously smile.

As the song had ended, Dave had rested a while, and as John asked to be released, Dave had decided it was not or never. So he straightened himself up, poked into the picnic basket, found the little box, got down on one knee and asked for John's hand in marriage. Of course not those exact words, those were to elegant and fancy for Dave's liking.

John had simply smiled, became unable to vocalize, and nod. Dave had then smiled, got up and kissed John silly. Soon after they had returned home, John staring at his newly equipped piece of man jewelry. (Dave had contemplated at first about a ring, but figured it would make John happy, so he decided to go for it.)

And now here the two were. Simple hours before their wedding day, giddy and nervous.

After Dave had finished dressing himself up, with the small guidance of Rose, Rose had returned to the kitchen and Dave walked into John's room.

"Arhg! Dave! You know you're not supposed to see the person before you marry them!" he almost yelled. Jade had been in to room helping John as well, but noticed Dave in the doorway and had smiled and retreated to the kitchen as well, to leave the twp boys alone.

"Oh gosh, John, what'll happen? Will the wedding be a bust?"

"Could be! And it'd be all your fault, man!"

"Poor poor John. Still believing in old wives tales," Dave said, walking towards the strapping gentleman. "You look great, babe."

John had always been a sucker for pet names. So he smiled and returned the compliment. "Now please, just leave me be for a while, I've got some getting' ready to do!" John said, trying to shoo him out of his room.

"As you wish," Dave said before kissing John quickly before leaving the room.

* * *

Hours had passed, and the time for the wedding was approaching. The two were in the church, waiting for all the guests to arrive and to get this thing over with!

Not that they wanted the wedding to end, but it was just so nerve wracking for both parties. With John and his now sweaty palms, and Dave and his composure completely lost.

"Everything will be fine!" the two siblings of them had assured before going to their rightful spot.

And as the time had drawn even closer, it was getting bad. Dave had made it to the middle of the isle, and low and behold, after much waiting, and no sight of his brother, John began to casually walk towards him, making faces at his father of complete excitement.

As they walked up together and had the ceremony carried out, it was time for the vows.

But as Dave actually wasn't surprised about, there was still no sight of Bro. He had send out invitations to the closest friends and acquaintances at work and just around for both him and John, and obviously to family. All guardians had showed except Bro.

As Dave prepared to hear John's vows, he noticed a small scene with Mom Lalonde and Rose. It seemed as if her phone was going off, and Rose was trying to stop her. Rose had caught eye of Dave and simply nodded. What the hell did that mean?

"Dave," John began. "After all this time, here we are. You and I and been friends for years, and boy, am I glad I talked to you. Even if we did go through a lot together, you never cease to take my breath away with the little things you do. You have become the light of my life, and no matter of time or space could keep me from you. I love you with all of my heart."

Dave couldn't help but smile at the little hints of the game John had thrown in there. Everyone had either began to smile, or almost cry, or actually cry. He couldn't even begin to explain how much he just wanted to kiss John. But no no, vows first.

As Dave was about to begin, he had looked as the now closing doors of the church. He looked around for a good couple seconds and lo and behold, Bro. He actually made it. Dave attempted to make what he could only imagine to be eye contact with him, and Bro gave a quick thumbs up and an actual smile. Dave nodded in his direction, and was determined to do this right.

"So John," he started oh so casually. "First off, I love you. A lot. Like so much, you don't even understand. I really have for a long time, and you have no idea how glad I was six years ago when I could officially call you mine. I love you with every bone, every fiber, every marrow, every molecule of my being, and I'm pretty positive I'm never gonna stop. You are literally the best thing that's ever happened to me. As much as I was afraid that I might have lost you in a spider's web, I know I have you now. I could just yell it off a building how much I adore you and all the little things you do. And I just. Love you," Dave had finished.

John was smiling even wider than he ever had before, and even with his small hints he threw in there, that was the best.

As the rings were donned on their fingers, and final words were spoken, the two were getting restless. It was literally seconds before they'd officially be married.

And as the words were spoken, they could finally kiss. And it was the greatest feeling in the world. For both. Everyone clapped, and as they proceeded out and waited for the happy couple to come out, they socialized. All one common topic: "I didn't know Dave could be so emotional!"

However the Strider, Egbert, Lalonde's, and Harley's were not surprised at the emotion, but more of impressed by the wording, and it not being rapped.

By request from Dave, they all waited outside on this nice summer afternoon, and waited to throw whatever this combination was. Something along the lines of glitter, and the rice thrown at weddings.

As Dave and John came out of the church, with what seemed to be as the doors opened, and decently strong breeze came blowing through, making it so it was impossible for the guests to throw it without hitting themselves.

The two continued walking, making faces and everything at the people that they were friendliest with. As they got to the end of the line, they waited to be greeted by everyone. Guest after guest, they awaited their family.

As the Harley's approached, Jade gave them both a death grip hug, and Grandpa gave a simple pat on the back and a hearty "Congratulations!".

As the Lalonde's came to the two, Mom charismatically congratulated both. Rose talked a bit with Dave, simple idle chatter, and then hugged him tight, and congratulated him. Dave was in shock, but slowly hugged her back. John obviously made a jump to hug Rose after that.

Finally Dad. Dad shook Dave's hand and patted him on the back as well. John then made the world's longest, most touching hug ever with his father, and heard the lines he thought at one point he'd never hear again: "I'm proud of you, son. I love you." This brought on the water works.

Finally the last to approach was Bro. The Striders simply starred at each other, before Bro smirked and said, "Way to go Lil' Man." and punched him on the arm. Dave smiled reached around for his shades in his pocket, seeing how he hadn't been wearing them for such an event. Bro had given a small talk to John of "If the kid don' treat ya right? Hit me up an' I'll show 'im a lesson er two." John had smiled and finally turned to Dave.

"I love you, Dave. And I'm gonna tell you every day. Just so you never ever forget it."

Dave smiled at that uncontrollably, and brought John in closer and kissed him.

"Do you remember how you played that song way back when on your 21st birthday?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, today really is the first day of my life. The beginning of something amazing and happy and the best ever. You mean the world to me, John."

"I know, I know. Not let's get going, we've got a party to get to." John said, walking off with Dave, his hand never leaving his.

'_This was going to be the first day of the rest of my life. The rest of my life with the most amazing man on the planet. And I'll never be happier,' Dave thought. And that, was that._


End file.
